Tricked Padawan
by CommanderTano
Summary: Ahsoka is tricked by Mother Talzin as a search on Dathomir goes terribly wrong. Now, she needs to learn how to walk on four legs, clean herself with no shower, and eat off the ground. And holding a Lightsaber with her teeth? Forget about it! (I Do Not Own The Image! All Ownership goes to deviantART user "ThorinFrostclaw" Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

"The planet of Dathomir... Place of unspeakable evil and crazy witches. Can we turn around yet?" Ahsoka said, jumping over the chair and landing in it next to her master. "Ahsoka, we're here for a reason. This was the last place that Ventress was spotted. Maybe we can get some info out of her since she left Dooku's service." He suggested. "And if we can't find her?" Ahsoka said. "Then we hope a witch doesn't turn us into a fish!" He joked, making her laugh. "I don't think they have that kind of magic."

She stood up and went to the back, getting her lightsabers out of the locker. Anakin landed the ship and it shook. "What the heck was that?" Ahsoka jumped on the console and looked down through the viewing window. "Get off the console!" Anakin said, grabbing her arm and slamming her into the seat.

"Ow." She rubbed her back and stood back up. "Come on." He said. She followed behind him and they lowered the boarding ramp. Ahsoka ran ahead, put her hand out and tried to sense anything... "Hmm, nothing." She said, pulling back and crossing her arms. "Any lifeforms?" Anakin asked. "Nothing but animals." She said. He shrugged. "Come on. Just don't step on a snake." He said. They kept walking but then they started getting dizzy from the fumes around. "Wow... This is weird." Ahsoka said, rubbing her temples.

And then, something happened. There was a trap in the ground. Ahsoka stepped on it and she fell through a hole in the ground. She screamed. "AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted out, dropping to the ground and reaching in the hole. "Ahsoka!" He shouted again... Nothing.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin shot up. "Ahsoka! Are you OK?" He asked. "I think so... Where am I?!" She shouted. "I don't know. I'm coming down!" He said. "NO!" Ahsoka shouted. "Ahsoka, what's down there?" He said. She sighed... "Lots of snakes... I lost my lightsabers on the way down. I'll try and find another way out." She said. "Are you alright, Ahsoka? Are you hurt?" He asked. "I cut my knee and my hand. But I'm OK." She shouted up the hole. "I'm gonna try and find a way in. You look around!" He said.

Ahsoka whimpered at the bottom of the hole and dropped down. "Like I have a choice?" She stood up and sensed around... It was dark. She couldn't see anything. "This is great." She then tripped over something. She looked up and saw a snake wrapped around her leg. She screamed and jumped up, shaking it off. And then fell down. Into a pile of bones. She looked next to her head... A Twi'lek skull. She jumped up and screamed again. And then, knocked something over. And then, she saw light... It illuminated the darkness around her and she saw everything... Every snake, every skeleton, every dead body still rotting... And then she saw someone in shackles hanging from a roof.

He was dead... "A torture chamber... Great! I landed in a medieval town of terror!" She shouted and ran around, making it to a door and she kicked the skeleton out of the way and tried to pull on it. It was stuck. "Damn it!" She then felt an uneasy chill... "Oh, boy."

"I've been waiting for you, young one." Ahsoka turned around. Leader. Mother Talzin. Ahsoka let out a breath. "What do you want with me?" She asked. "You are Ahsoka Tano, apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, am I correct?" She asked. "Yes, Miss." She said, not wanting to piss her off. "So, Miss Ahsoka... How would you feel if I granted you with a gift?" She asked. Ahsoka bit her lip. Witches were tricksters. They always ask with something in return. "I fear I have nothing to give you, Mother Talzin." She said.

"I ask for nothing, miss. Just one thing... You will leave this planet, and leave it free of the Republic. We do not want your kind here." She said. Ahsoka sighed. "If that is what you wish. But I need nothing in return. We do not wish to disrupt Dathomir." Ahsoka said, bowing down. "But it is the right thing to do... Tell me what you want. One wish. And I will grant it." She said. Ahsoka sighed. "Well... I've always wondered what it would be like if I had more power. If I was more intimidating." She shrugged. "Is that what you wish?" Mother Talzin asked.

"Yes. But not enough to turn me... I just want to match my master. I'm a slow learner. Maybe enough to get out of this cave." She said. "Your wish, my command." Mother Talzin started chanting in a dead language that Ahsoka did not understand. And then, green smoke started spinning around her. Ahsoka was lifted in the air and she felt a change. More than a mental change... A physical change. And the smoke was making her dizzy.

Soon, before she knew what happened, Ahsoka passed out on the ground.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Ahsoka!" Anakin used the force and flung the door off its hinges. But when he ran inside, it wasn't Ahsoka he found... An animal. A very weird animal. It had markings similar to Ahsoka's on its furry face and claws from it's paws. Also a bushy tail and white and blue hair behind it's pointy ears... It looked like Togruta lekkus but it was hair. And then, the animal whined and stood up on its four legs.

It opened its eyes... Ahsoka's eyes. The animal stood up, shook its head and looked at Anakin. And then, it barked, ran up to him and looked up at him. His eyes went wide... "Ahsoka?" He got on his knees. She tilted her head to the side and then looked down. She jumped back on her feet, springing into the air and seeing her paws... She lifted one of them and swung it violently. And then, she ran up to Anakin and tackled him to the ground and growled, bearing her teeth.

And then, she barked again and jumped up in the air, wagging her blue and white tail. "Ahsoka, what happened?" He asked. She just barked. And then looked down, shocked... She couldn't speak. "OK, nevermind. Lets just get out of here before we run into anymore trouble." He said. She nodded and ran to the hole she fell out of and looked up it before jumping into it and sniffing. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" He said. She then fell out of the hole, her lightsabers in her mouth.

He took them from her and put them on his belt. She followed him up the stairs and then fell down. She wasn't used to walking on four legs. She whimpered and looked down at the ground, trying to regain her balance.

Anakin waited, feeling bad. And yet again, she was absolutely adorable. She stood up and shook the dirt out of her hair and then ran up the ramp to the ship. But then before Anakin could get up the ramp, a snake wrapped itself around his leg and made him fall. And then, it started strangling his leg. "Ahsoka!" He shouted. She looked down and growled angrily before leaping up on four legs and grabbing the serpent by its tail with her sharp teeth. It fell off Anakin's leg and started attacking Ahsoka. She went around in circles, teasing the serpent before lunging at it again and flipping over her head. She sat up and growled angrily.

The serpent then wrapped around her stomach and she whimpered like a dog before she clawed it's belly and it fell. She grabbed its neck, bit down hard and heard a snap. She dropped it and walked up the ramp, her claws hitting the metal and smiled at Anakin. He stared in amazement. "That was either the bravest or the stupidest thing I've ever seen." He said. She shook her furry head and jumped him, walking into the co-pilot seat and sitting down, all fours once again. She then whimpered... "Ahsoka, try and talk..." Anakin said, sitting down in the pilot seat... The only thing that came out was a bark. And she growled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find out a way to communicate, Snips." He said. She barked again and started panting like a dog, her tongue out and smiling. Even though she was an animal, he saw her smile.

"OK, lets head back to the Cruiser." He said and punched the ship forward.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Only Mother Talzin has this strong of power..." Obi-Wan touched Ahsoka's tail and she turned around to growl at him. "Whoa!" He jumped back in surprise of her reaction... "Sensitive. Anakin, put a collar on her." He joked. She growled again, bearing her teeth all the way and barking loudly. Anakin snickered.

"Ahsoka... heal." He said, trying hard not to bust out laughing. Ahsoka whipped around, her tail swinging and she growled at him. Almost as if to say, 'Watch it, Skyguy'. He laughed. And Master Plo Koon entered the room. Ahsoka turned around, barked cheerfully and ran to him. "I see the problem now." He said and got on his knees. "_Hello,_ Little 'Soka." He said. She barked again and pushed her head against his leg and jumped on him, both her paws on his shirt. She barked again.

"Mother Talzin did this to her. A witch put the spell on her and only a Witch can take it off." Obi-Wan said. Master Plo sighed. "We must go about as if nothing has changed. And then we can return to Dathomir and reason with Mother Talzin." He said. "Yes, Master Plo." Anakin agreed. But Ahsoka sent an opposing bark at them. "I think Ahsoka's against the idea." Anakin said. She walked up to Anakin and rubbed her head against his leg, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Anakin sighed. "I guess a few days couldn't hurt." He shrugged. She barked up, smiled and jumped up on her hind legs, pressing her paws to his shirt and licking his face.

He laughed and saw her wag her tail. "OK, Come on! It doesn't get more adorable than that!" Anakin said. Obi-Wan sighed. "A few days. And then she has to return back to Togruta form." He said.

Anakin sighed. Ahsoka nodded and jumped back down on her legs. "But, wait... How are we gonna communicate?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed... And then smiled. "There's a special serum for it. It allows the drinkers to communicate, human or non." He said. Anakin smiled. "Great. Where do we find it?" He asked. "Slum District of Coruscant." He said. Anakin sighed. "Road trip, Snips?" He asked. She barked and ran to the hangar without him.

"Well, she sure is more energetic." He said. "And stronger than you." Master Plo added. "And smarter than you." Obi-Wan added on. "OK, I get it." Anakin said and headed to the _Twilight. _

But when he got there, he saw an unpleasant sight. Rex was holding Ahsoka by the excess skin around her neck as if she was another animal. She was growling viciously and snapping at him until she bit his hand. He dropped her and she landed on her side and whimpered from the loud bang. She jumped back up and growled as if to protect someone except for herself. Rex got mad and almost hit her with his blaster but she jumped on him and ripped the blaster out of his hands, throwing it over her head and she clawed at his armor, raking her claws across it and leaving indents.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka jumped back. "That's not a good start!" He said, scolding her. She whimpered and looked down. "That animal is crazy!" Rex said, holding his bloody hand. "That animal is Ahsoka, Captain!" Anakin said as Ahsoka growled at him, her teeth bared as if to bite him again. "That's the C- Commander?" He said and then grabbed his hand again, wincing. "Yes, a witch put a spell on her. Now we've got to take it off. And she's off to a bad start. Come on, Snips!" He snapped at her. She whimpered, her tail in between her legs and she started following behind him.

Rex stared, wide eyed as she climbed up the ramp and growled one last time before the ship took off.

"And just when you think you've seen it all..." He said, walking to the Medical bay to get his hand bandaged up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka sat on the chair, all fours and then barked out. "What?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka barked again, jumped out of the chair and ran to the Navi-Computer. "What is it?" Anakin stood up for a second to look. "Clear to our Hyperspace jump?" He asked. She barked again and wagged her tail. He smiled. "Good girl." He rubbed her head and she growled. "Easy!" He sat back down and jumped them into Hyperspace. Ahsoka jumped out of the Navigation chair and paced back and forth before she laid down on the ground, wrapping her tail around her body as a shield from the cold floor. They jumped out of Hyperspace and saw Coruscant.

Ahsoka paced back and fourth on the floor as the ship landed on an unmarked platform. She got nervous. _"They didn't give us permission to land here..." _She wanted to say that so bad! But all she could do was freakin' bark! She growled at herself and stomped her paws on the metal ground. "What?" Anakin laughed at her. She shook her head and her hair fell in front of her face. She growled and flipped her head back, knocking it back into place. "Come on." He said, putting down the boarding ramp. And as soon as they walked off, they were met with a Trandoshan... And he wasn't happy.

He looked at Anakin. "Any excuse for landing there?" He said in a scratchy voice. "I forgot to say we were landing." He said. "We? I see you and a dog." He said. Ahsoka got down and growled. "We are the we. She's twice as more respectful than you are being. And we haven't even known each other for a minute." Anakin said, crossing her arms. Ahsoka smirked and rubbed against Anakin's leg, wrapping her tail around the other as if to say, "I belong to him".

The Trandoshan growled. "You've got three minutes to move that piece of junk off of my landing pad." He said. Anakin laughed. "Piece of junk? Your lucky that my 'Piece of Junk' is grazing on your trash heap!" He snapped. "Eh, My trash heap? Fine! Land there! But I've got another ship coming in soon. But, I'll let the two of you work it out when they arrive." And the Trandoshan walked away. Ahsoka pulled herself off of Anakin and looked up at him. And then sniffed the air... "What? What is it?" He asked. Ahsoka barked and ran, following after that Trandoshan. And she found him, she started pulling on his belt with her teeth.

"Get this crazy mutt away from me!" He shouted and then the satchel he was carrying snapped and out fell some illegal spice, clearly marked credits, and illegally modified blasters. Anakin stood over him. "Well, Well... Good business?" He asked. "That's none of your business! I ought to throw that dog over the side and watch her fall!" He said and picked Ahsoka up the same way Rex did. And this time, it was Anakin who got mad. He took one of the blasters off the ground and put it to the Trandoshan's forehead. "Put her down. Now."

"Little protective of this mutt, aren't you?" He said, laughing. "Yes, I am. Put her down or I'll put you down." Anakin growled, pressing the barrel into his forehead. And then, he dropped Ahsoka. She hit the ground and squeaked. "Take your illegal butt elsewhere." Anakin dropped the blaster. Ahsoka ran over to him and rubbed her forehead against his leg. "Get out of here." The Trandoshan picked up his crap and ran for it.

Anakin growled himself. "Let's go, Snips." He said. Ahsoka grinned and walked next to him. Down the smelly streets of Coruscant, it usually makes Ahsoka nauseous but now that she can smell, like, everything, it just makes it worse. She wanted to puke. But she didn't know what her new body was capable of. So she'd swallow it down every time it threatened to crawl up her throat. And they came up to the side. "Did Obi-Wan mention where to go and get this?" Anakin asked her. She barked but that didn't tell him very much. "OK... Never mind." He said.

She rolled her eyes and they came up to a alleyway and Anakin took out the hologram. He looked at the serum again... "Wait a second... They sell that at Cantinas!" He said. Ahsoka looked up and growled. She hated going inside Cantinas. So they came to an agreement. She waits outside. And while waiting outside, it included smelling around for that indigestible smell. There was a loud bang from inside the Cantina and Ahsoka jumped. The door opened and several patrons ran out of the bar, screaming. Then Ahsoka charged in.

Anakin? A bar fight?! What the heck? Ahsoka let out a strong growl. "What the kriff is that?" A Twi'lek looked down at her. She let out a growl again. Ahsoka let out a bark. And then another. "That your damn dog?" One yelled at Anakin. "Ahsoka..." She let out a loud growl, as if to say, "Stay away from my Master!" "Damn it, someone stun that mutt!" A rough-houser said. Ahsoka jumped on the bar and growled before attacking the man with the blaster in his hand. She snapped his arm and started ripping at his flesh.

They all scrambled and Ahsoka let the man go before grabbing a hold of another man's ankle, ripping the fabric and biting the flesh. He yelped out and screamed. All the Patrons ran out of the Cantina and the others jumped on the bar. The man tried to pull his ankle away and then he ran, jumping on the Pazaak table, scattering cards everywhere. Ahsoka ran to the door and growled angrily... They all got quiet as the Twi'lek dancers ran out the back door. "Now... you gonna cooperate?" Anakin said. "What do you want?" The bartender shook.

"This drink." He turned on the hologram. "We d- don't sell that here..." He was lying. "No? Really? Snips. Kill." Ahsoka snarled and jumped on the bar, growling, about to bite. "OK! OK!" He got down on his knees and jumped back up with a rifle in his hands, pointing it at Anakin's head. "Hand over the Lightsaber, Jedi..." He threatened. Ahsoka growled. "You really think that's a good idea?" Anakin smirked.

"You wanna test me, pretty boy?" And then, Ahsoka jumped forward, snatched the rifle from his hands and chomped down with her powerful teeth... She felt her teeth sink through the metal, making a major dent. She threw it across the bar at the foot of a rough houser. "Now... The serum." Anakin was getting impatient. The man handed to bottle over and Anakin snatched it from his hands. "Good. Come on, Ahsoka." They left the Cantina and headed back to the Twilight. Halfway there, Anakin stopped Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! What were you thinking?!" He yelled. She barked out, sitting on the pavement. "Listen here, Snips! What you did in there was out of control! Completely out of control! You could've had us both killed! I had everything under control!" He yelled. Ahsoka growled, furrowing her teeth, as if to say, "Bullshit."

"Don't test me, Snips! You were completely out of control... Now get on with it!" He pointed towards the landing pad and she walked in that direction, her tail curled around her legs, whimpering. "Oh, don't gimme that, young lady. Your in trouble."

She growled and ran up the ramp, jumping up in the co-pilot seat. Anakin picked up the ramp. "Ahsoka, come on." He walked to the refresher and put water in the sink before pouring some of the serum in the sink. Ahsoka licked it up like any dog would have. She licked her jaws. Anakin then drank some of it himself. Almost threw up, but gulped it down, coughing. "That stuff's nasty." He dropped the bottle. "Did it work?"

Anakin looked up and started laughing. "You'd better believe it." She nuzzled her nose in his chest and then licked his face. "OK, down." He pushed down in her. She panted with happiness and wagged her tail, jumping off the sink and back into the co-pilot seat. "Feel better to talk?" He said, sitting down. "Way better... OK, how did you get in a bar fight?" She said. Anakin sighed. "We took their platform. Clearly not happy. Called themselves Hell's Angels." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't smugglers talk about Angels? The most beautiful creatures in all the galaxy?" She said. He laughed... "Yeah... I think I've seen one, once." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Lets get out of here." He pushed the ship up and they were out of Coruscant, back towards the Jedi Cruiser.


End file.
